mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mermaid (Storytime)
The Little Mermaid is a character from the Storytime Collection, a series of dolls based on fairy tale characters. Biography The Little Mermaid was the sixth daughter of the Sea King. While she loved her underwater world, life on land always called out to her heart. On one of her trips to the surface, the Little Mermaid met two dolphins. She befriended them and they loved nothing more than to leap, dive and perform acrobatics for the Little Mermaid. Unfortunately, the Sea King was very protective of his daughters and put the Little Mermaid's trips to a stop. Seeing how upset she was, the Sea King's heart softened. He created a seashell carriage pulled by a seahorse, so the Little Mermaid could travel through the underwater world, instead of the surface. On one of the Little Mermaid's rides, she was pursued by a great white shark. The shark was faster than the carriage. To spare the seahorse, the Little Mermaid released it and distracted the shark. Fortunately, before the shark could deliver a killing blow, the Little Mermaid's dolphin friends arrived and chased the shark away. The Sea King was so grateful he allowed the dolphins to become his youngest daughter's steeds and guardians. The Sea King sometimes traveled to the surface to watch the dolphins' acrobatics alongside the Little Mermaid. When the Little Mermaid was older and stronger, she found a handsome prince struggling to stay afloat in a stormy sea. She rescued the prince from drowning and brought him ashore. With her beautiful voice, she sang to awaken the prince. The prince's retinue soon found him and the Little Mermaid hid in the waves. The Prince awoke with only the Mermaid's beautiful voice to remember her by. Just as the prince was enchanted, so to was the Little Mermaid's heart captured by the prince. The Little Mermaid's desire to experience the world above now stronger than ever, the Little Mermaid went to the only person who could grant her wish. The Sea Witch was cold and cruel but only she could make the Mermaid's dream a reality. The Sea Witch agreed but demanded the Little Mermaid's voice, the fairest voice of all, as payment. The Mermaid agreed. With the exchange done, the Mermaid's tail became human legs. She arrived at the prince's kingdom. The prince found the beautiful, silent stranger. Her arrival awoke something in his mind and heart. While she lacked the beautiful voice he had fallen in love with, he was enchanted by the Mermaid's beauty and grace. He soon forgot the lovely voice, having fallen for the pure kindness in the Mermaid's eyes. He asked the Little Mermaid to become his bride and the Mermaid happily agreed. In the dark ocean depths, the Sea Witch cried "How in the oceans is that Mermaid a bride". However, the Little Mermaid's happiness softened the Witch's heart and as a wedding present she returned the Mermaid's voice. The Little Mermaid and her prince lived happily ever after. Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Merchandise Category:Literature Merpeople Category:Princesses Category:Former Merpeople